


Little Bird

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Jotunn!Loki, M/M, kid!Thor, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not a bird.” Came an annoyed voice.</p>
<p>Birds don’t talk, usually. Thor stood from the log and walked to the bird that wasn’t really a bird.</p>
<p>“Then what are you?”</p>
<p>“I am a Loki.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

Thor had finally escaped his nanny, a dreadful old woman who liked to smack him across the knuckles with sticks when he daydreamed during his studies. He would surely be in heaps of trouble later, but for now he was able to run free in the snowy forest. He ran with his mouth and hands open through a clearing, catching fat snowflakes on his tongue and palms. They always melted into his skin instantly.

He finally slowed, walking into the trees again. Few animals were out, which tempered Thor’s fun a bit, but he could’ve sworn he had heard the flapping of wings over his head at some point. He chased after the sound, mindless and headless to where he was actually running to until he saw a pile of rocks and twigs laying at the bottom of a tree. He ducked down, hiding behind a dead, frozen log and watched. 

He grew impatient, almost getting up and stomping away before something crawled from the pile. 

It was a nest, Thor thought. Perhaps it was a bird.

Whatever it was, it wore a ratty brown cloak, crawling out of the nest entirely and standing straight up. It had bare blue feet.

Only frost giants were blue, but this was no giant, it couldn’t be any bigger than Thor. Thor remembered the first time he’d seen any frost giant. He hid behind his mother’s skirts, clutching the fine fabric between his fists as his father spoke with their King and some of his guards. His mother combed her fingers through his hair and tried to soothe him, but all he could focus on were their eyes, deep red that gave a startling and terrifying contrast to the blue of their skin. He did not like frost giants.

Thor decided that this little thing could not possibly be a frost giant, it was a bird. Perhaps one he could catch…

“I am not a bird.” Came an annoyed voice.

Birds don’t talk, usually. Thor stood from the log and walked to the bird that wasn’t really a bird.

“Then what are you?”

“I am a Loki.”

“Whats a Loki?” Thor walked closer, stopping a few feet away from Loki, watching him curiously.

Loki turned to him, his blue mouth curved in a smirk and red eyes wide and rounded. They didn’t scare Thor. “Whatever I like to be.”

“Are you a frost giant?”

Loki shrugged.

“You look like one, but you're very small.”

Loki grimaced and snapped, “ _so are you_.”

Thor smiled brightly. “But I’m supposed to be!”

“Well then, so am I.” Loki wrapped the cloak around himself tighter and bent down, gathering little sticks from the ground. Thor watched for a moment.

“Are you sure you aren’t a bird?” 

“Very sure.”

“But you live in a nest.”

Loki stopped and looked back at his pile of rocks and sticks, then at Thor. “Well, surely I am too small to build a house on my own.”

Thor thought for a long moment, looking back and forth between Loki and the nest. “But if you were a bird I could catch you, and keep you in my room with me. You wouldn’t have to live in a nest anymore.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Even if I  _was_  a bird I’d fly far away to keep from having a master as dull as you.”

“You’d rather be cold?”

Loki let out an exasperated sigh and stood, stepping up to Thor. He could see the lines on Loki’s face and neck clearly now. “I am able to handle the cold, stupid creatures such as yourself on the other hand, I am not so good at.” He smiled at Thor, his teeth oddly bright and distracting. 

“Do you insult everyone you meet?”

“I don’t know, do you always overstay your welcome?”

Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki. He liked him, whether he was small frost giant or a bird or not. “Come back home with me.”

“No,” Loki said simply, turning away to pick at more sticks. “I must stay here.”

“Why?”

“It’s safer,” he said quietly, his hand hovering over a twig before picking it up.

Thor opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by his named being yelled out, somewhere farther in the forest.

Both boys turned, looking out into the snow covered forest.

“ _Thor!_ ”

“Is that your name?” Loki asked from behind him. Thor nodded. “You better go then.”

“I should.” Thor turned back to Loki. “Are you sure you don’t want to come home with me?”

Loki shook his head and Thor frowned a bit. “Maybe someday.”

Thor smiled. “Then I will see you someday, Loki.” Thor bowed and Loki rolled his eyes again before he ran off, finding his nanny and a crowd of guards searching for him. 

He spent the next two weeks in his room, unable to stop thinking about Loki living in his cold little nest and how he could make someday very soon.

He spent the next months going out into those woods whenever he could, searching every corner for any sign of Loki or his nest. He failed every time and eventually his searches were spread farther and farther apart, until he stopped searching at all. Loki eventually became a faded memory, some hazy thing he couldn’t even be sure was actually real at one point or not.

His grip was tight on Mjolnir as he made his way to the throne room, his father had called him there for cryptic reasons.  _They were always cryptic_. He gave an annoyed grunt at the thought.

There was a cloaked figure knelt before his father when he entered, the figure payed him no attention and kept his focus on his father.

“King Laufey plans to attack Asgard in two weeks time.”

“We have a treaty.”

“And he no longer _cares_ for it, Allfather.”

Thor walked up the steps and stood next to his father, he said nothing and simply watched their exchange.

“Stand.” Odin commanded softly.

The figure stood, the hood of his emerald green cloak falling back to reveal his deep blue face and startling red eyes. Thor furrowed his brows, a strange feeling of familiarity taking hold.

“Why do you betray your king?” Odin asked.

Loki tilted his head and smirked at him. “Because he betrayed me long ago.”

The look on Odin’s face changed, like he just realized something. “What are your conditions, Laufeysson?”

Loki’s smile went tight at the use of his surname. He schooled it back to a cool, blank expression. “I will give you any information you want as long as you give me a safe place to call home here.”

Odin was quiet for a moment. Thor’s mind was still trying to place the man at the bottom of the steps. 

“I had heard you were killed at birth.” Odin rested his chin in his hand.

“Laufey’s guard had more compassion for his runt than expected.”

Odin nodded. “I’ll have a room for you shortly, and Thor can show you around the palace, Loki.”

Thor was jerked out of his haze at the mention of his name and nodded at his father without another thought. He stepped down towards Loki, the name even more familiar in his mind. They walked out of the throne room and through the long winding halls, Thor constantly turning to look at Loki until it finally clicked. 

The memories were clear again, of a snowy forest and a blue boy that lived in a nest. He stopped in his tracks, Loki stopped and grinned at Thor.

“You’re the bird!”

“Not a bird, again. You’re just as I remembered.”

Thor smiled, raking his eyes over Loki. “I had tried looking for you in that forest again and again. But I could never find a trace of you.”

Loki scoffed. “The same forest? I am glad I didn’t go with you that first time, you really are _dull_.”

“I had thought I’d never see you again.”

“I did say ‘someday,’ didn’t I?”

Thor laughed and smiled. “I believe you did.”

Thor wasn’t sure why the urge came over him, or why he indulged in it, but with quick movement he held Loki’s face in his hands and had pressed their lips together in a hard kiss. Loki made a surprised noise but made no moved to shove away from him.

Slowly, he pulled away, swallowing hard at the dazed look on Loki’s face before letting him go. Loki’s tongue slid across his lips, wetting them. Thor watched every bit of the movement.

“I didn’t expect your greeting to be quite so…  _personal._ ” Loki cleared his throat. “Care to show me where we eat, I’m famished.”

Thor shook himself and started walking again. “I didn’t mean - I’m not sure what came over me. I am sorry.”

Loki laughed. “Don’t be. I do enjoy you getting flustered like this though.”

Thor shook his head and raked his fingers through his hair. “I guess I just spent so much time looking for you and… I don’t know.”

Loki stopped, pulling Thor by his armor and crushing their lips together, Thor’s eyebrows shot up high on his forehead as cold lips met his again. Loki pulled back, licking his lips once more and grinning.

“Now we are even and you no longer have to fret.”

Thor sputtered. “I - That wasn’t _fretting_.”

Loki’s smile turned patronizing as he patted Thor’s chest plate. “Whatever you say. Now, I need food.”

Thor huffed and started walking, Loki beside him, his long blue hands clutched together and his thin wrists hidden beneath the sleeves of his cloak.

“Are you still absolutely sure you are not a bird?”

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. “I think I may regret ever meeting you, Thor.”


End file.
